


For Her

by missblatherskite



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She would give her life for her.





	For Her

It wasn’t the mission, it wasn’t Wil. It was Amberle. Of course, it was Amberle. For her, she would give her life. 

 

And so she kissed her, just once. Just once she needed to know what it was like. She needed to feel her lips on hers before she died. 

 

The kiss was everything and more than she had imagined, than she could have wanted. She wished she could have had time for all the words, all the confessions, she wanted to speak. But she didn’t--this would have to be enough. 

 

She turned away, ready. Now she could die. 

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble while I'm working on a longer fic. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
